The Uninvited Guest
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: Belle reads to her friends Chip and Anya, then they get kidnapped by the villagers. Will they let them go? Will they change? If so, for the good or for the worst?


_**The Uninvited Guest**_

Belle was in the library with Chip and Anya, (the little girl from Villeneuve) reading Tangled.

"'NO!'" Belle read. "'I won't stop! For every minute, I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you!'" Once it was over, Belle kissed Chip and Anya's foreheads and headed to the door. They looked at Belle concerned, because she was wobbling, dizzily when she was walking.

"Belle, are you OK?" Chip asked, concerned. Belle turned around to face him and nodded.

"Are you sure?" Anya asked. "Do you want us to help you to bed?" Belle nodded. After helping Belle to bed, her father, Maurice came in to check on her. His face became pale with fear….…

"You have a…" Maurice trailed off. Belle gave him a look of concern. He gulped. "A fever." _**_**_ In Villeneuve, lived only five men: Headmaster Tom, Dick, Adam, (since Stanley and Lefou changed sides) and D'Argue. One of the men's goals, D'Argue, was to kidnap Belle, and in order to do that, he poisoned her. The servants probably thought it was a fever. They were…..wrong…. _**_**_ Belle only stared in shock and said. "I'm sorry? A-A fever? I'm not even sick! Maybe poison?"

"Possibly." Maurice said. "Rest now, child." Belle nodded. Maurice started singing his special song to her. " _How does a moment last forever? How can a story never die? It is love we must hold onto. Never easy, but we try. Sometimes our happiness is captured_ _._ _Somehow, a time and place stand still_ _._ _Love lives on inside our hearts and always will._ " Belle slowly drifted to sleep.

"Papa?" asked Belle, her eyes slowly closing. He looked up. "Where did you learn that song?"

"Your mother taught it to me." Maurice said. "She sang it to you as you slept." Belle smiled and fell into a deep sleep. Maurice kissed her forehead, closing the door gently behind him, smiling...

 _ **Belle's Dream/Nightmare:**_

 _ **She was in the workshop watching her father putting the finishing touches on his music box. "Papa?" Belle said. Maurice looked up at her, smiling. "When did you start to make music boxes? They're beautiful." But before Maurice was able to answer, the door slammed open. Gaston and the asylum workers entered and grabbed Belle. He went over to Maurice, pointing a gun to his chest. "NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE! Gaston remained silent then shot him dead.**_

 _ **End of Dream/Nightmare**_

"NO!" Belle screamed. Sweat streamed down her face. Her father came in, concerned.

"Belle, are you alright?" Maurice asked. Belle, unable to answer, cried. "What happened?"

"Y-You w-were shot b-by G-Gaston in our w-workshop." Belle stammered, tears streaming.

"It's alright, dear. It was just a dream." Maurice said, soothing her. The servants came in.

"But it felt so real, Papa!" Belle said. "I'm glad that he's gone now." The Prince came in.

"We heard screaming." Plumette said.

"What happened, Mademoiselle?" Lumiere asked.

"Are you alright?" Cogsworth asked. Belle's face paled.

"Belle, what happened?" The Prince asked. "It looks like you saw a ghost."

"Belle, dear?" Mrs. Potts said. Belle shook her head and nodded.

"I-I'm fine." Belle said. "It was just a nightmare…that's all…I think I need to take a walk…"

"We'll go with you." Anya and Chip said. Froufrou barked and waged his tail in a happy reply. _**_**_ "How should we kidnap her?" Tom asked.

"Belle?" Headmaster asked. "Knock her out and bring her here."

"And the little children?" Dick asked.

"Same thing." Headmaster said.

"When should we do it?" Adam asked.

"Now." D'Argue said. And with that, they rode off to the castle. _**_**_ "How do you feel, Belle?" Chip asked.

"Better now." Belle said. "Thank you, Chip."

"What was your nightmare about?" Anya asked.

"Well, it was ab-" Belle cut herself short when she saw _them_. Anya and Chip looked up and backed away from them, hiding behind Belle. "What do you want? GET OUT! NOW!"

"Hello." Headmaster said. Belle put a protective hand around Anya and Chip, but before she could do anything. Tom, Dick, and Adam knocked them out. "Now let's go." They left the place. _**_**_

When they woke up, they saw only dim light; Belle realized where they were: the asylum. Chip and Anya looked at Belle, fear in their eyes. She hugged them tightly, protectively, shuttering.

"Where are we?" Anya asked.

"The asylum." Belle said.

"We have to-" Chip said, before being interrupted by the door slamming open. Headmaster and the men appeared, grabbed them, and dragged them to the dungeons. "OK, now, I'm scared." _**_**_ "Your Highness." Maurice said. "It's Belle."

"Chip." Mrs. Potts said.

"And Anya." Père Robert said.

"Yes, what is it?" The Prince asked, anxiously.

"They're…missing." They said.

"I'm sorry?" Prince asked. "Missing? How and when?"

"We went outside to call them for dinner-" Maurice began.

"But when we got there-" Mrs. Potts continued.

"They were missing." Père Robert said. Suddenly, Froufrou started to bark. They looked at him.

"What is it, boy?" The Prince asked. The dog barked again. Without another word, Prince rushed inside, gathered all the other servants, grabbed the mirror, and rode off to find Belle, Chip, and Anya. "Show me the girl." The mirror shone brightly with a bright blue and revealed their "fate." _**_**_ Belle looked up, her eyes growing in realization. It was: D'Argue, Headmaster, and the workers.

"What do you want?" Belle asked. D'Argue didn't answer immediately, but snapped his fingers. His workers grabbed Belle and the children, pushing them to their knees. Belle looked up at him.

"We need you and these children." D'Argue said. "As bait for the Prince; we need to kill him once and for all. And since he's no longer a beast, he'll be able to put up a fight, wouldn't he?"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MASTER!" Chip yelled. Headmaster went over to him and punched him. Chip grunted in pain; he did it again, Belle and Anya screamed for him to stop, but no use.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! LEAVE THEM BOTH ALONE! THEY DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS! KEEP THEM OUT OF THIS!" Belle screamed. Headmaster slapped her across the face; then punched her in the stomach, making her grunt in pain. They…all…left…

 _ **_**_ "Belle? Chip?" Anya said. They looked up at her, weakly. "Are you alright?" They sat down.

"Yeah, we're fine." Chip said, helping Belle to sit down. They held their stomachs in pain.

"Are you sure?" Anya asked, as she helped them to sit down on the ground. They nodded.

"We need to escape." Belle said. "Tonight."

"But how?" Chip asked.

"I have a bobby pin, so I can open the doors with it." Belle said.

"But they're right outside the door." Anya said. Considering Anya's words, Belle thought: _How can we do this WITHOUT getting caught and WITHOUT getting hurt? I have to make a plan._

"Belle, are you alright?" Chip asked. Belle shook her head; her thoughts got the best of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Chip." Belle said. Then she huddled them together. "OK, here's the plan." _**_**_ They had finally made it to the dungeons, hiding in order to _NOT_ get caught. They looked on.

"What should we do, Master?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"We wait until they're gone and go in." The Prince said.

"Then split up?" Lumiere asked.

"Yes." The Prince said. They looked on. Fear and worry overcoming Mrs. Potts. "No worry." _**_**_ "Bring in Belle for interrogation." Headmaster said. Tom, Dick, and Adam nodded. They went into the dungeons, grabbed Belle, tying her hands behind her back, and shoving her to move forward. Once they made it to the "Interrogation Center", they left. Headmaster looked at Belle, and then shoved her against the wall. "I have a few questions for you and your "Little" friends."

"I already told you, they have nothing to do with this!" Belle said. Headmaster punched her.

"Back in Villeneuve, why did you read to the little girl Anya?" Headmaster asked.

"She wanted to and I didn't stop her." Belle said. "What are you gonna do to me?"

"We'll see." Headmaster said. He snapped his fingers and they came and dragged her away. _**_**_ Chip watched as Anya paced back and forth. She looks up at Chip with puffy eyes and hugs him. Chip hugs Anya back, tightly. She smiles. "She's fine." Chip said. "I promise." He smiles at her. _**_**_

Suddenly, the group heard…screaming of…pain? The Prince rode into the castle, and him and his servants hid, in hopes of trying to find Chip, Anya, or Belle. They heard screaming…again... _**_**_ Belle screamed in pain again as the men punched and kicked her, then they threw her against the wall and punched her already swollen eye, making it hard for her to see. They continued to do this for more than 3 hours straight. Belle, for her part, could barely walk, speak, or do anything.

"Please." Belle said her voice barely above a whisper. "Please, I beg of you."

"We're done here anyway…for now." Headmaster said. "Bring in the boy and the girl…now."

"DON'T HURT HIM! AND DON'T HURT HER!" Belle screamed. "Please, I BEG OF YOU!"

"I won't." Headmaster said. "I'll only ask them a few questions. Take her away." They nodded and left. They threw her back and took Chip and Anya away, who didn't say a single word at all. _**_**_ They stood there, looking at the men who hurt her. Headmaster circled around them like a hawk.

"So you two and Belle are…what?" Headmaster asked coldly and sternly. They looked at them.

"We are…friends…" Chip and Anya said, trailing off. "Why are you even asking us this?"

"Because that girl you call a friend who…doesn't belong anywhere." Headmaster said. At this, Chip and Anya both had had enough. They were ready to pounce, but before they could, the men grabbed hold of them, causing them to struggle. Headmaster went over to Chip and punched him.

"STOP IT! DON'T HURT HIM!" Anya cried at the top of her lungs. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"Headmaster turned his attention away from Chip and went over to Anya, slapping her across the face, leaving a red hand mark. Chip stared in horror, screaming at the top of his lungs. The men, after interrogation, took Anya and Chip back to the dungeons, laughing along the way. _**_**_ Belle stared at her friends in shock. Anya had a red mark on her face, and Chip had a swollen, black eye. Belle could barely get the words out of her mouth. "W-What did they do to you two?"

"Well…" They both trailed off, looking at each other. _What did they do to us?_ They thought.

"We have to get out of here." Belle said. They ran out of the dungeons and the asylum quickly. Belle, unable to see clearly saw a person…or people...she didn't know, but she screamed out for help. It turned out that the people were Prince Jackson and the others. They came running to them, hugging and kissing them. Mrs. Potts sobbed tears of joy. "Chip, my boy, are you alright?" Mrs. Potts asked, examining her son's eye. "What happened?" Belle, Chip, and Anya looked at each other. Suddenly, Belle passed out unconscious. Chip and Anya knew why this happened and explained. They went back to the castle, helping Belle gently. She was knocked out cold…... _**_**_ The next day, they went to the dungeons and saw that it was empty. _We are dead._ They thought. Headmaster and D'Argue came with a fire blazing anger within their eyes. _Yup, we're dead…._

"YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?!" Headmaster screamed as he shoved them against the wall.

"W-We didn't–w-we weren't–"The men stuttered. D'Argue raised a hand up and went to them.

"I'll give you three a second chance. Bring them…" D'Argue trailed off. "Don't…fail…me…" The men looked at him, then at each other and nodded. Headmaster let them go and they left…... _**_**_ When Belle woke up, she was surrounded by her loved ones along with Stanley and Lefou.

"W-Where am I?" Belle asked, her eyes slowly opening. She slowly pushed herself up to see.

"You're home, Belle." Chip said. "You're safe." Belle looked down at him and smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Chip." Belle said. Anya and Chip looked at each other and then hugged her, tightly.

"You need to rest." Mrs. Potts said. Anya and Chip nodded and climbed into bed next to Belle.

" _How does a moment last forever? How can a story never die? It is love we must hold onto. Never easy, but we try. Sometimes our happiness is captured_ _._ _Somehow, a time and place stand still_ _._ _Love lives on inside our hearts and always will._ " Maurice sang. Anya then turned to Belle.

"Belle, what was your nightmare about?" Anya asked.

"Yeah, you never told us." Chip said.

"Well, you remember Gaston?" Belle asked. They made a face. "In my nightmare, I was with my father, helping him with his music boxes, when Gaston and the asylum workers barged in. The asylum workers held me down while Gaston went over to my father, pointing a gun to his chest. I begged him not to shoot him, but he did it anyway. And that's when I woke up. Why do you ask?" Chip and Anya looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Then they fell asleep….. _**_**_ The men were getting closer to the castle. They didn't want to get in trouble by Headmaster again, because they knew what he's capable of doing. They were afraid of him….really afraid. Suddenly, they saw something; it was the escapees. They went inside quietly and without a single sound, they were able to get them out of the castle. Once they were out of the castle, they ran back to the asylum's dungeon and the locking them up inside. They chained Anya and Chip together, back to back, with their hands behind their backs. Once they were finished, they went to Headmaster, taking the unconscious Belle with them for interrogation. They left quickly….. _**_**_

The next day, Mrs. Potts went to check on them, but when she got there, she screamed in a panic.

"T-THEY'RE MISSING! Mrs. Potts cried. "CHIP, ANYA, AND BELLE ARE MISSING!"

"Again?" The Prince asked, anxiously. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" They began to run.

When she woke up, Belle knew that she was in trouble…in _BIG_ and _DEEP_ trouble by….him…...

"You escaped, didn't you?" Headmaster asked. He shoved her against the wall and grabbed her by the collar of her dress, lifting her off the ground, eyes flaming with anger. "DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Yes, I did." Belle confessed. "Please, let me go!" He held her higher and tightened his grip.

"I have many things to do to you." Headmaster said. "Torture." Belle's eyes widened with fear. _**_**_ Anya, once again, began to panic, but since they were chained up, they both began to struggle….

"Anya, what's the-?" Chip asked, before being interrupted by the door slamming open. He looks. "What do _you_ want?" Anya looked at the man in front of her as well. The both shake with fear.

"Wait…where's Belle?" Anya asked. "What did you do to her?! YOU-YOU M-MONSTER!"

"We…" D'Argue said, gesturing to the men. "Didn't do anything…but we'll do something to you two." Chip and Anya looked at them, fear growing in their eyes. The men smiled…evilly….. _**_**_ Belle screamed once again as she took another blow. Her body was numb. Her eye was swollen.

"Please, why do you hate me so much?" Belle asked. Her eye became…completely…swollen…..

"Because you _cannot_ teach another child to read and because I have no tolerance of you in any way! You always have your head in the clouds!" Headmaster said. "Thinking that reading can help you escape reality and your inventions to make you richer than any of us beyond compare!"

"I make my inventions not for riches, but to help make your lives easier." Belle said. "And I read, because it became my sanctuary and always will. I don't read to become smart, I read, because the pressure and stress of reality can bother us. I say us, because you know that what I'm saying is true. You, Monsieur D'Argue, Tom, and Dick all have good hearts, I know that you do, but are afraid to show it" Headmaster, frustrated with Belle's words, shoved her against the wall, bring out a scissor. Belle closed her eyes in fear, but he only cut off her book/food pocket, and then began to torture her more. Belle screamed through her pain. "LISTEN TO ME! YOU, MONSIEUR D'ARGUE, TOM, AND DICK CAN CHANGE! I KNOW YOU CAN! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN HURT ME! YOU HAVE FAMILIES, HOME, AND, MOST IMORTANTLY, LOVE! CHOOSE! YOU CAN CHOOSE TO LOVE AGAIN OR REMAIN AS YOU ARE: COLD-HEARTED, SELFISH PEOPLE! PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE IN ME THE WAY I BELIEVE IN YOU!" He stopped….

 _ **_**_ Chip and Anya screamed as another blow to the stomach hit them, they begged for mercy. They knew something was wrong with these men. They were crazy in their heads, unable to stop torturing others. They could see from these men's eyes, all of them that they don't want to do this, but it's their conscious that's telling them to do it. They were internally screaming. They had internal conflict. Once they stopped, Chip and Anya went to them, trying to comfort them.

"Are you alright?" Anya asked. Just then, Belle, Headmaster, the Prince, and the servants came.

"Please." Mrs. Potts. "Don't hurt them anymore." The men shook their heads. They confessed about all they did, they asked for everyone's forgiveness. Everyone accepted their apologies. After they learned about all that happened, they went back to the castle, helping Anya, Belle, and Chip. The men had looks of guilt on their faces, but the Prince looked at them and smiled. Somehow, the Prince's smile made the men reassured that they won't get eternal damnation or even harsh punishment. A few days later, Headmaster went to Belle in private and asked for her forgiveness for all he did. She accepted his apology. He explained to her that when Gaston was still alive that everyone thought of him as a king and would do anything to please him, even if it was to get rid of her father. Belle looked deeply into the man's eyes and told him that not everyone please others, because people aren't servants for others, they have their own problems to worry about. After their small talk, Headmaster, D'Argue, and the workers went to Maurice, Belle's father. They were expecting to be yelled at, but instead, he welcomed them with open arms. Surprised with such a mercy, they hugged him and began to weep like children who weep in their mother's arms. Maurice, showing kindness, love, and compassion itself, asked the men if they would like to tell themselves and explain each person's reasons of why they obeyed and did everything they did for Gaston. They said to him that they were treating Gaston like a king, giving him everything he wanted, pleasing him, because they knew how cold hearted he was to everyone around him. Maurice, after listening to their story, went to the Prince and the others who were seated in the library room. The children were sitting on the floor, while the others were sitting on the couch or the chairs that surrounded the library fireplace, listening to Belle's story.

"Belle, we would love to hear something important and inspirational." Maurice said, smiling.

"Well, we are all different, but we all listen to one thing and one thing only." Belle said, pointing to her heart. "Our hearts. Our hearts guide us, like our conscious, telling us what's right and wrong. And even though we might not be able to understand why guilt, pain, and fear overcome us, we know that we're not alone. If we think that we did something wrong or immoral, our hearts will start beating in our chests as a warning sign that we're doing something wrong. It will hurt, because our hearts are signs, telling us that we cannot always please others. We can help people, but not everyone knows other people's hearts. For love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind. And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind. Nor hath love's mind of any judgment taste; Wings and no eyes figure unheeded haste. And therefore is love said to be a child. Because in choice he is so oft beguiled." They continued to enjoy the rest of Belle's stories forevermore...

 _ **The End**_

" _ **Think of the one place that you've always wanted to see. Now find it in your mind's eye and feel it in your heart." Beast – Beauty and the Beast**_

" ** _She warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within."_** _ **– Beauty and the Beast**_

" _ **Don't lose hope, Love...If you do, you lose everything." Mrs. Potts – Beauty and the Beast**_

" _ **Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind. And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind. Nor hath love's mind of any judgment taste; Wings and no eyes figure unheeded haste. And therefore is love said to be a child. Because in choice he is so oft beguiled." – William Shakespeare**_

 _ **Kristina Haddad**_

 _ **6/7/17**_


End file.
